Dillon
Dillon is a complete mystery, even to himself. Due to some recent dreams, Dillon has learned that he was in charge of protecting a blind woman. However, they were both captured by Venjix, and before Dillon could save the woman, she was thrown into the Venjix Attack Bot Pit. Then Venjix had the Sat Bot removed all of Subject 44 (Dillon's) Memories. Sometime after that Dillon had internal Venjix Hardware; Generation Seven installed inside of him. Dillon doesn't even know how it got inside of him though. But it does give him enhanced strength and abilities. He does have a pocket watch that plays some musical tune, that he seems attached to. Dillon was searching the desert in his muscle car, trying to find his way to Corinth city. When he stopped once, he was attacked by Grinders, but he managed to take them down without a problem. Later, while trying to figure out his location, he encounter Ziggy. Ziggy tried to "borrow" Dillon's car, but found it easier to try and stay on Dillon's good side and help them both make it to Corinth. Through Dillon's skills and explosive devices, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into the city. However, they were followed by Gringers and an Attack Bot. Luckily the Power Rangers managed to save them. They returned the favor by saving the Yellow Ranger & her Zord from being attacked by the Grinder's laser. While they had done a good deed, due to Dillon having internal Venjix hardware, Ziggy & Dillon were both thrown in prison. There Ziggy tried to act tough, and pretend that he had friends in the prison, but the truth was that he had more enemies inside the facility. When some of the bullies were about to beat up on Ziggy, Dillon jumped in and saved the youngsters life. Dillon explained to Colonel Truman that he doesn't side with anyone but himself. However, after saving Ziggy from the bullies, the guards at the prison put him in chains. The RPM Rangers, needing to activate Series Black, went to the prison to make Dillon an offer. His answer was asking if he got to choose his color. The Rangers took Dillon back to their base, where Doctor K explained all of the Ranger technology. But even after going through all the tests, Dillon still wasn't interested in being a Ranger. He didn't believe he was someone who could be trusted to protect others, since he does know that in his past, he was supposed to protect someone, but failed. However, after seeing the young & innocent children of Corinth playing in the park, Dillon agreed, on one condition, that Ziggy be freed from prison. Dillon then morphed and the DNA bonding lock was in place, making it to where no one else could be the Black Ranger. After having some memory flashes of the woman he was to protect, Dillon was ready to leave Corinth and try to find her. He was about to escape the city, when thanks to Ziggy, he realized he couldn't turn his back on the promise he made to the Rangers. Dillon returned and rejoined the team. When the Rangers had to fight the Sat Bot that had taken Dillon's Memories, Dillon didn't want the Rangers to destroy the robot. He had hoped he could get his memories back from the Sat Bot. But Dillon soon realized that what was right was to protect the city, so he and the other Rangers destroyed the Sat Bot. However, after the battle Doctor K scanned Dillon's body and discover that the Sat Bot had transmitted a signal into Dillon’s arm containing an encrypted initiation code. It initiated the virus that was lying dormant inside his implanted robotics. That machinery within Ranger Black has restarted a self generation process. It is growing, and it will keep growing until it has taken him over entirely. There is no cure. During a battle with Tenaya 7 at the beach, the evil robotic villainess managed to place a mind control device on the back of Dillon's neck. The Lightning Bot then activated it. When the remote bug was activated, it downloaded an acceleration upgrade into the viral hardware all ready growing inside Ranger Series Black. The Venjix Hardware inside him is started taking over his biological being at a rate 50 times greater than it was before. The Rangers decided that the circuit board inside the Lightning Bot would be their only way of possibly reversing the progress of the virus, and returning back to at least it's normal speed. But this would involve allowing the bot to return inside the city. Dillon didn't want this to happen, but Scott was the one who had to make that choice, and he went ahead with the plan. After the Rangers defeated the Lightning Bot and retrieved the circuit board, they began working on decrypting it. The virus inside Dillon started taking over too fast. While Scott, Summer & Ziggy tried to hold Dillon back, Flynn tried to work on the decryption, but in order to do it, he needed the base code. The base code is the original code used to create the Venjix Virus. So, just as Dillon was about to blast everyone, he returned to normal. Dr. K entered the base code from the Venjix Virus, allowing their systems to return the virus back to it's original growth rate. In hopes to regain his memories, Dillon eventually allowed Summer to try and hypnotize him, with the musical pocket watch Dillon had. It worked for a short time, and Dillon was able to see himself in a city square of Kenmore, located in Omega City. This promoted he & the other Rangers to head outside of Corinth, to try and find out more of Dillon's past. However, the team soon learned that those memories were planted in Dillon's head, thanks to the mind control device that Tenaya 7 had placed on him weeks ago. Luckily, thanks to the Gold & Silver Rangers, Gem & Gemma, the Rangers still managed to make it safely back into Corinth. Later Dillon learned that the tune he had memorized and played in his pocket watch, was a tune Gem & Gemma knew as well. They told him that while they were prisoners at one of Venjix' Grinder factories, their cell was next to a blind girl's cell. She would hmm the tune all the time, and told them that it was from a family relic that her brother had. When Dillon, Ziggy & Summer went to try and find anything on his sister at the factory, all he was able to find out was that the girl had been held there. But before he could get her name, the Grinders stormed in and destroyed the data computer. While they managed to make it back to the city safely, Dillon was still left with more questions and the constant desire to find out who he is, and where his sister was. After the Rangers had successfully rescued everyone from the factory, Dillon still did not see or find his sister, so he rushed back into the burning building, with Summer right behind him. When they became trapped inside the burning factory, both Dillon and Summer started to realize the feelings they had for one another. But before they could kiss, they were rescued by the Whale Zord's water spouts that put the fire out. Gem and Gemma then came in and explained to Dillon that he was standing inside the spot where his sister's prison cell had been. Dillon searched but found nothing. Summer did managed to find something though. She found a key just like Dillon's, that went to his musical pocket watch. This proved the Dillon's sister had indeed been there. Later Dillon got the idea to combine his key & his sister's key. When he did this, and then put them into the pocket watch, the watch played the song "Farmer in the Dell". The same song that Tenaya 7 would always whistle. This revealed to Dillon that Tenaya 7 was in fact his sister. Dillon journeyed out into the Wastelands on his own, to draw Tenaya 7 out. When she arrived, Dillon had the watch playing "Farmer in the Dell". Tenaya was curious, and then Dillon played the other song on the watch. That caused memories in Tenaya's head to return. She saw how he & her were brother & sister, and that it was Venjix who had made her evil. But Tenaya refused to believe it. She found Dillon and didn't want to believe she was human, until she saw that she was cut and bleeding human blood. Dillon returned to the Ranger's base, while Tenaya returned to the Venjix palace where she discovered the truth on the computer mainframe. With Tenaya 7 still wanting to serve Venjix, she vowed to destroy Dillon. She returned to the city and wanted to fight the Black Ranger. The two fought while the other Rangers battled the Grinders. During their fight the Black Ranger ran out of power and returned to civilian form. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers fired the Road Blaster at Tenaya 7 to stop her from blasting Dillon, but Dillon then jumped into front of the Ranger's blast to protect Tenaya. The blast still sent Tenaya over the side of the bridge. She was able to just barely hang on to the cables of the bridge. Dillon tried to grab her but couldn't reach without her giving him her hand. Tenaya's memories came through again, as she remember how Dillon tried to save her from falling into the pit in the Venjix Palace. Tenaya then took Dillon's hand and was saved. She disappeared with the Rangers battled the Heat Bot, but after the team returned to the base, Tenaya walked in and explained that she wanted to help them. While Dillon believed her, the others were not so convinced. But with General Shifter's Hyper Bot reading to take control of the Ranger technology, they needed the base codes used to program the bot. Tenaya offered to get them from the palace, but she would need some help. Dillon offered to go with her, but he had to leave his Morpher behind so Venjix wouldn't detect him. Once they got into the palace, it appeared as though Tenaya really was still loyal to Venjix. She had Dillon captured and placed into a holding cell. But it was just part of Tenaya's plan to keep Venjix off her trail. Tenaya went to the mainframe and downloaded the base codes the Rangers needed. However, Kilobyte was not convinced of Tenaya's loyalty. When he approached her and then learned of the Black Ranger's escape, he knew she had turned against Venjix. Luckily Dillon came just in time and knocked Kilobyte out. Together, Dillon and Tenaya were able to make it back into the city. Dillon rejoined the Rangers in the fight, while Tenaya took the chip with the base codes to Dr. K. Thanks to Tenaya's efforts, the Rangers were able to regain control of the PaleoMax Megazord and destroy Shifter's Hyper Bot. After the battle, all the other Rangers were glad to have Tenaya on their side. But before they could celebrate, Kilobyte showed up once more and captured Tenaya. The Rangers rushed to try and stop him, but it was too late. He blasted the Rangers and then escaped with Tenaya. Dillon, Flynn, Scott and Summer tried to find the Venjix Palace to save Tenaya, but the tracks Dillon & Tenaya had left from before had blow away. However, during the Ranger's fight with Shifter, Dillon thought his sister had returned to him. She attacked Shifter as he had the Rangers on the ropes. But when Dillon went to Tenaya, he found that she only saw him as the enemy, and had no memories of before. Later Dillon had a chance to try and get Tenaya back with the Control Key the Rangers got, that was inside Scott, but Dillon used the key to help save his friends. Dr. K then informed Dillon that the Venjix Virus inside of him had grown to 40% of his body. Once it reaches 50%, he will likely loose control over Venjix, and there no way for Dr. K to stop it. As the virus continued to grow inside Dillon, he started feel the effect of it. When the team learned that Venjix had other hybrids placed inside Corinth, the Rangers prepared to strike Venjix. However, before they could leave the city, Tenaya 15 activated the Magnetic Pulse, brining all the hybrids in the city online & under Venjix control, including Dillon. After being activated, Dillon fought hard to fight the control of the virus. He was unable to help the other Rangers in their fight against the last Attack Bot. Knowing is only hope was the antidote Dr. K had been working on, Dillon continued to fight the virus and made his way back to the lab. He arrived very weak, just as Venjix finished his attack on the base. Venjix left Dillon laying on the lab floor. The Black Ranger was able to muster just enough strength to pull himself up, get the antidote and inject himself with it. The antidote worked and Dillon was cured of the Venjix Virus. He then took another vile of the antidote with him and went to find his sister. Dillon tracked down Tenaya to a warehouse, where she had Dr. K and Ziggy loaded onto a transport. Once the two were loaded in a transport in the city, Tenaya was about to leave when Kilobyte arrived. Knowing Tenaya was going to soon destroy him, Kilobyte decided to destroy Tenaya 15 first. He used the Venjix computers to remove Tenaya's blaster weapon and then proceeded to fight her. He had the upper hand in the battle, until the Black Ranger joined in the fight to protect Tenaya. Even though Dillon was trying to protect her, Tenaya 15 then captured the Black Ranger and was prepared to use him as a shield. However, Ziggy & Dr. K then caused a distraction, and Ziggy got the antidote for the Venjix Virus back to the Black Ranger. Dillon then got free of Tenaya 15 and injected her with the antidote. Kilobyte tried to blast them both, but the Black Ranger held back most of the blast with his shielding power. It wasn't enough though and Dillon took the remainder of the blast himself. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers then showed up and destroyed Kilobyte with the Road Blaster. The others rushed to Dillon's side as the antidote cured Tenaya of Venjix's control. She remembered her past and all Dillon had done to try to help & protect her. When everyone returned to the base, Dr. K informed Tenaya that the blast caused all the Dillon's robotic parts to lock up, thus making him unconscious. Tenaya wanted to remain by her brother's side, but the Rangers needed her. Deciding to plant another Virus in the Venjix Computers, they needed her to gain access to the Control Tower to plant the virus, since all the evil forces would still think she was Tenaya 15. Flynn eventually convinced her, Dr. K loaded the virus on Tenaya's memory drive, and she left for the tower. After Tenaya had successfully implanted the virus, and Dr. K had regained control of the Bio Field for the Rangers, Venjix blasted the Control Tower and General Crunch entered the control room to destroy Tenaya. Dillon finally awoke and rushed to rescue his sister once more. Dillon arrived and fought off Crunch. He grabbed an emergency parachute and he & Tenaya jumped out of the tower as it fell. Crunch was left inside the tower as it fell to the ground and exploded, destroying Venjix. With the battle won, Dillon was finally able to rejoin his sister. Dr. K informed Tenaya that she did not know how much longer the Venjix implant would allow her to see, but Tenaya was fine. After saying their goodbyes, Tenaya, Dillon & Summer were about to leave, but Dr. K stopped the brother and sister. She wanted to give them back the pocket watch they had left in her lab, but they told her to keep it. Dillon, Tenaya & Summer journeyed out into the wasteland to help begin rebuilding in some way. They made their way to the little yellow flower Dillon had watered when he was first looking for Corinth. Then the group also found that mother nature had begun rebuilding herself, as they discovered a whole valley full of new green grass, flower and water.